


Routine

by Merfilly



Category: Incarnations of Immortality - Piers Anthony
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death keeps a routine, that includes loving on his wife</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athena_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Phoenix/gifts).



> I have not read Nox's book yet, so if that changed any canon, I apologize.

There was a rhythm to Death's routine after the conference that elected a new God to the office. Go out, nudge the souls in the correct direction, then review the more difficult cases before going home. Mortis was agreeable to this routine, especially as it meant more time for him in Purgatory's fields.

Coming home to find Luna was the best part of Zane's day, when he slipped the cowl back and was just a man again. This day was like all others, as he swept up to her, hood back already, and kissed her rousingly. Her muffled protests were unheeded, and the kiss grew longer as she did stop trying to protest and began cooperating.

When it ended, letting Luna rest firmly on her feet rather than half lifted by him, there was applause, making Zane focus and realize they were not alone.

"Orb thought we should spend some family time together..." Luna said as Zane noted Parry, Orb, Niobe... and all the rest of their crazy little family.

"Never let it be said that Evil stood in Death's way of an embrace, though," Parry said smoothly, even as Zane realized he was blushing fiercely. Damn that man (though Zane had a sneaking admiration for him ever since the God thing) for being so witty!


End file.
